Banał
by ksejwier
Summary: Hermiona, będąc na swoim 5 roku, widzi rzeczy, których nie chciałaby zobaczyć i zaczyna pojawiać się w miejscach, w których nie chciałaby się pojawić. Gdy w końcu przyznaje, że sobie nie radzi, okazuje się, że jest już za późno. / T na wszelki wypadek, w późniejszych rozdziałach możliwe SSxHG. AU od Zakonu Feniksa.


Hermiona Granger całe wakacje usilnie starała się oderwać od książek, nauki i wszystkiego, co było związane ze szkołą; z marnym skutkiem. Jakimś cudem trafiała ciągle na książki historyczne, zawsze leciały programy przyrodnicze, gdy włączała telewizor, a w gazetach ciągle odnajdywała zagadki matematyczne. Co prawda nie były to przedmioty ściśle związane z Hogwartem, jednak na pewno miały szansę jej się przydać choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, chociażby umiejętność sprawnego liczenia mogła pomóc w wyliczaniu proporcji na Eliksirach, a znajomość mugolskich roślin w lepszym orientowaniu się, jakie są pokrewieństwa między tymi magicznymi i niemagicznymi. Całe dnie spędzała więc na czytaniu wykradzionych z pokoju jej rodziców podręczników, książek o anatomii, gazet i czasopism naukowych, w ostateczności włączając telewizję i oglądając dokumenty o Francji Ludwika XIV, II Wojnie Światowej, wpływach kościoła w średniowieczu i innych, równie interesujących, rzeczach. Tak naprawdę odcięcie jej od szkoły nawet nie było jej pomysłem, a jej rodziców, którzy uparcie twierdzili, że nie musi uczyć się całe wakacje przed piątym rokiem, żeby po siódmym dostać się na Magomedycynę. Hermiona wiedziała jednak swoje i aby nie prowadzić dalej bezcelowego dialogu, postanowiła wprosić się na wakacje do Nory, gdzie po pierwsze z pewnością miałaby do dyspozycji wszystkie potrzebne książki, a po drugie w końcu mogłaby się dokształcać w spokoju i pełnowartościowym, czarodziejskim materiałem edukacyjnym. Gdy jednak napisała list do Rona, pytając, czy może przyjechać, nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, przynajmniej nie listownie. Któregoś dnia do drzwi jej domu tak po prostu zapukała nieznajoma kobieta, która – jak okazało się dopiero po kilku minutach rozmowy – nazywała się Hestia Jones i podawała się za członkinię tajnej organizacji założonej przez Dumbledore'a. Oznajmiła, że dostała rozkaz odeskortowania Hermiony do bezpiecznej kwatery; rodzice dziewczyny byli w szoku, jednak kiedy sytuacja została wyjaśniona, nadal z oporami, ale zgodzili się, aby Hermiona wyjechała z domu miesiąc przed czasem. Zaznaczyli, że chcą otrzymać list zaraz po tym, kiedy dotrze na miejsce i ma je pisać co trzy dni, jednak w końcu negocjacje prowadzone przez Jones i Hermionę dobiegły końca i Granger, cała w skowronkach, z kufrem pełnym książek i drugim nieco mniejszym na ubrania, opuściła dom rodzinny.

Jones od razu po wyjściu stanowczo stwierdziła, że nie będzie się teleportować, bo naprawdę dawno tego nie robiła i byłoby to nieodpowiedzialne, gdyby zobowiązała się do dostarczenia Hermiony na miejsce i co prawda by ją dostarczyła, ale w kawałkach. Granger, nadal w świetnym humorze (rodzice oddali jej nawet Zielarstwo przez wieki, a zastrzegali, że nie zwrócą jej tej książki, dopóki nie zniknie do domu na cały dzień. Choć po dłuższym przemyśleniu tej sprawy dziewczyna stwierdziła, że tak naprawdę zniknęła, nawet na więcej, niż jeden) prawie nie zareagowała na tę wiadomość, w miarę entuzjastycznie zachowując się nawet wtedy, kiedy Hestia oznajmiła, że będą podróżowały latającym motorem Hagrida. W innych okolicznościach Hermiona prawdopodobnie zastanowiłaby się, czy to możliwe, że ktokolwiek jeszcze potrafi prowadzić ten pojazd i czy to możliwe, że nie chcąca się teleportować Hestia jest posiadaczką tej tajemnej wiedzy, ale nie dziś. Dziś skupiała się tylko na pozytywach i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podróż spędzona na rozmawianiu z Jones o gatunkach smoków jej minęła.

Po raz pierwszy mina jej zrzedła, kiedy okazało się, że kwatera znajduje się na zwyczajnej, mugolskiej ulicy i, co było nawet gorsze, musi być jednym z brzydkich różowoszarych domków jednorodzinnych z idealnie przyciętą trawą, zasłonami ze wzorem małych cherubinków w oknach, ścieżkami prowadzącymi do drzwi zrobionymi z białych kamyczków, plastikowymi flamingami i krasnoludkami w ogrodzie oraz irytującymi sąsiadami. Kiedy jednak Hestia mruknęła coś o tym, że znowu zostawili uchylone okno w korytarzu, Hermiona nabrała podejrzeń, bo nie zauważyła żadnego domku z uchylonym oknem. Podczas gdy ona się rozglądała, Jones uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od początku ich wycieczki i dała jej do zrozumienia, że to na szczęście nie jest żaden z nich, choć mina, z którą to mówiła, mogła dać do zrozumienia, że nie na szczęście, a niestety. Gdy szepnęła jej do ucha, że dom chroni Zaklęcie Fideliusa, Hermiona zrozumiała, dlaczego go nie widziała i po raz kolejny była zadowolona, że przerobiła materiał z Zaklęć w przód, bo inaczej chciałaby jeszcze, żeby Jones powiedziała jej, co to właściwie jest. Sytuacja jednak tego nie wymagała, więc Hestia zdradziła jej położenie domu i nagle pojawił się on, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi, pomiędzy dwoma domkami.

W tym samym momencie dziewczyna zrozumiała, że zniesmaczenie jednorodzinnymi domkami było absolutnie niesłuszne, kiedy patrzyło się na kwaterę główną. Dom był wysoki, zaniedbany i przywodzący na myśl te z horrorów klasy Z. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, że ma tam wejść i spojrzała na Hestię, która wzruszyła tylko ramionami, po czym wprowadziła ją do środka, uprzednio otwierając furtkę zaklęciem, którego dziewczyna nie znała. Podczas kilkusekundowej drogi do drzwi przyszło jej do głowy, że może to tylko kamuflaż i w środku budynek jest dużo czystszy i mniej przerażający, co rozpaliło w niej iskierkę nadziei. Kiedy jednak Hestia otwierając drzwi szepnęła, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wydawała z siebie jakichkolwiek dźwięków, dopóki nie przejdzie przez korytarz, a Granger weszła do środka, bardzo trudno było jej powstrzymać jęk zawodu. Długie, wąskie pomieszczenie było zdecydowanie zbyt klaustrofobiczne, nawet jeśli Hermiona nie miała klaustrofobii. Na ścianach, ku jej przerażeniu, wisiały głowy skrzatów domowych. Drewniana podłoga była zakryta brudnym dywanem, którego lata świetności dawno minęły, po lewej stronie wisiał zakryty kawałkiem materiału obraz, natomiast na końcu korytarza znajdowały się strome, wąskie schody i obdrapane drzwi, zza których pani Weasley z szerokim uśmiechem machała do Hermiony, gestykulując, aby do niej przyszła. Dziewczyna z wahaniem przeszła przez pomieszczenie, a zaraz za nią szła Hestia, delikatnie popychając ją naprzód, gdy zobaczyła domowego skrzata czyszczącego okno na półpiętrze. Gdy tylko weszła do pomieszczenia, które okazało się być kuchnią - o dziwo, prawie całkowicie czystą z wyjątkiem normalnych rzeczy, takich jak talerz na stole - została praktycznie zmiażdżona w natłoku uścisków i wylewnych powitań wszystkich tam przebywających. Gdy pierwszy entuzjazm minął, pani Weasley zaproponowała jej coś do picia, co Hermiona przyjęła z wdzięcznością, bo choć wcześniej nie było to tak znaczące, trochę zaschło jej w gardle, prawdopodobnie od krzyku, kiedy Jones gwałtownie zapikowała pod pozorem lądowania.

– Jak minęły ci wakacje? – spytała Ginny, kiedy dziewczyna w końcu usiadła przy stole i wyglądało na to, że przez kolejnych kilka minut będzie zajmowała się tylko i wyłącznie swoją herbatą.

– Może być. Rodzice zabrali mi wszystkie książki – dodała ciszej, niż pierwszą część wypowiedzi, co wywołało uśmiech a twarzy młodszej koleżanki. – Nie śmiej się, bez nauki podobno bardzo trudno dostać się na Magomedycynę, nie mówiąc już na przykład o pracy w Ministerstwie. Ginny, przestań, wiesz ilu jest chętnych, nawet na najgorsze stanowiska? Jeśli się dostanę tam, gdzie bym chciała, to będzie jeden z większych cudów. - Weasley patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem, nie wierząc, że Hermiona w ogóle może jeszcze myśleć w kategoriach nie dostania się gdzieś, jeśli spędzała tak dużo czasu na nauce. Jeśli Granger nie dostałaby wymarzonej pracy, to dostanie jej przez kogokolwiek innego oficjalnie mogło być uznane za niemożliwe.

– Nie przesadzaj, poza tym masz jeszcze przynajmniej dwa lata i dużo czasu do namysłu. Proponuję zakończyć temat szkoły, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę spędzać wakacje nie martwiąc się ocenami. - Wiedząc, że zabrzmiało to odrobinę niegrzecznie, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony, która kiwnęła głową na zgodę.

Pewnie siedziałyby w ciszy, gdyby nie pani Weasley, która wypytywała nowoprzybyłą o wszystko, co przychodziło jej do głowy – zaczynając od tego, czy na pewno nie jest głodna, a kończąc na tym, czy poznała kogoś miłego. W niektórych momentach Hermiona czuła się odrobinę osaczona, jednak cierpliwie ukrywała pojawiającą się od czasu do czasu irytację aż do momentu, kiedy wypiła herbatę i poprosiła Ginny, aby ta oprowadziła ją po domu. Prośba została natychmiast wykonana; po drodze zabrały ze sobą jeszcze kufry Hermiony, a następnie ruszyły na zwiedzanie.

Granger wciąż zadawała mnóstwo pytań. Niby mogla czytać Proroka, jednak odnosiła wrażenie, że nijak nie odnosi się on do prawdziwych wydarzeń i okazało się, że w większości przypadków miała rację. Śmierciożercy działali w ukryciu, małą grupą, starając się nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi, jednak Zakon Feniksa wznowił swoją działalność, zrekrutował kilku nowych członków i powoli formował opozycję dla popleczników Voldemorta. Mimo tego, że na razie walka odgrywała się z ukrycia i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby w najbliższym czasie stała się bardziej otwarta i zacięta, to nastroje stawały się coraz bardziej napięte, a Ministerstwo miało być stronnicze, ponieważ coraz więcej stanowisk zajmowali Śmierciożercy i osoby, które potencjalnie mogły nimi być. Oczywiście wszystko działo się z dala od opinii publicznej, a Prorok podawał te same bzdury, co zawsze – z tą różnicą, że Rita Skeeter i jej talent do wyławiania najbardziej pikantnych szczegółów z życia osobistego sławniejszych person stał się nagle zaskakująco przydatny.

– Och, no i oczywiście, gdyby nie było już wystarczająco okropnie – mama każe nam całe dnie sprzątać, bo Stworek nie chce tego robić; mówi, że jesteśmy zdrajcami krwi, a Syriusza wymija szerokim łukiem – co jakiś czas przychodzi Snape, zostaje na kilka minut, zawsze wtedy, kiedy jest u nas Dumbledore, rozmawia z nim, po czym wychodzi równie niespodziewanie, co się pojawia. Rozumiesz? _Snape w trakcie wakacji._ Jakby w ciągu roku nie było go dość.

Hermiona pokiwała tylko głową.

Coś, czego się nie spodziewała: była w stanie usłyszeć cień szacunku w wypowiedzi Ginny.


End file.
